


[Podfic]  Best Days

by argentumlupine



Series: [Podfic] Star Shaped [5]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Brian takes the family to the beach for vacation.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by harriet_vane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Best Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Best Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320550) by [harriet_vane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane). 



> Reader's notes at my journal post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/55896.html).

cover art created by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Best%20Days.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:46:35



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014082402.zip) | **Size:** 43 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014082401.zip) | **Size:** 14 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Best%20Days.mp3) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Best%20Days.m4b)



## Series podbook

  * [download link](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Star%20Shaped%20series.m4b) for the complete podbook of Star Shaped, the Star Shaped codas, and Best days (116 MB)

  
---|---


End file.
